(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning web for fixing rolls on copy or duplicator machines.
Generally, toner deposition on a fixing roll of a copy machine results in contamination of copied prints or adhesion of a copy sheet around the fixing roll due to the resin components of the toner. Therefore, it has been the conventional practice to remove the toner by contacting a fixing roll with a cleaning member in the form of a blade, roll, web or the like. However, such cleaning means are often found to have insufficient cleaning effect, failing to exfoliate the toner which tends to cling to the surface of a fixing roll.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art:
In this connection, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 199371/1983 discloses a cleaning web impregnated with silicone oil, which is superior to other cleaning means in cleaning effects, since it can easily exfoliate toner from the fixing roll surface by the use of the releasing action of silicone oil and it can be transported to use always provide a fresh cleaning surface. However, for use with a transport mechanism, the cleaning web is required to have a certain strength and needs calendering to provide smooth surfaces with an apparent density higher than 0.4 g/cm.sup.3. Consequently, the cleaning web of this sort is limited in the amount of impregnated silicone oil as well as in the amount of toner which can be collected by the web, and it has an inherent drawback that copied prints are often contaminated due to an insufficient supply of silicone oil or incomplete removal of toner in continuous copying operations or in copying operations involving prints of heavy tones. Besides, the conventional web is inferior in cushioning effect, so that, if pressed against a fixing roll to transfer silicone oil onto the roll surface, it may damage or accelerate wear of a resin layer of polytetrafluoroethylene which is coated on the fixing roll surface.